The 'baby'sitter: It's our destiny!
by Hikari Hyun Arisawa
Summary: Sequel dari The 'Baby'sitter. Beberapa hari setelah kehadiran Satsuki dalam hidup mereka. Oneshot! AU. Sakura POV. RnR!


**The 'Baby'sitter: ****It's our destiny!**

By. Hikari Hyun Arisawa

.

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Sequel dari The 'Baby'sitter. Beberapa hari setelah kehadiran Satsuki dalam hidup mereka. Oneshot! AU. Sakura POV. RnR!

.

Hahaha.. fic-nya belum diapdet malah bikin sequel-nya.

Let's enjoy it! ^ ^

===000===

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut keluarga kami. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk tuan muda tercintaku. Dengan susah payah aku menutup pintu kamar itu lagi setelah aku telah masuk. Kamar yang didominasi warna biru ini terlihat sedikit berantakan di sekitar meja belajar Sasuke. Mungkin semalam dia sibuk belajar dan setelah itu malas untuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

Sedikit terkejut saat aku melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piama mandi berwarna putih beserta handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Hari ini pun dia menghindariku lagi. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke menjauhiku. Pagi hari ini pun masih terasa aura yang dingin dari dirinya. Tidak ada ciuman pagi. Tidak ada kata-kata mesra yang terucap saat dia membuka matanya di pagi hari.

Semua ini dikarenakan satu hal. Karena peraturan yang aku buat untuk dua hari yang lalu sampai beberapa hari kedepan, yaitu tidak ada seks selama dia ulangan. Sepertinya dia marah padaku karena itu. Sikapnya dingin sekali. Memang aku sih yang melarang Sasuke untuk menyentuhku selama dia ada ulangan. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin nilai-nilainya hancur gara-gara terlalu banyak waktu yang dia habiskan bersamaku. Terlebih lagi karena aku lebih tua darinya, sudah seharusnya aku tidak boleh egois. Dia harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya karena ujian nasional sudah semakin dekat.

Meskipun Sasuke terus saja bilang padaku kalau dia itu pintar sambil menujukan nilai-nilai ulangannya yang kemarin, tetap saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya tidak belajar. Karena itulah Sasuke sedikit marah padaku. Aku tahu aku salah dengan tidak membiarkannya menyentuhku sedikit pun untuk dua hari yang lalu sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi menurutku ini yang terbaik. Walaupun aku akui, aku juga merindukannya. Merindukan sentuhannya.

Selesai sarapan pagi, ku lihat Sasuke sibuk memasukan buku-buku sekolahnya sendiri. Dia juga memakai dasinya sendiri. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padaku, dia meninggalkan kamar untuk langsung pergi ke sekolahnya. Jujur aku merasa sedikit terabaikan. Dia tidak menciumku sebelum dia pergi seperti biasanya. Bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku sebelum pergi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal padaku.

===000===

Aku baru saja selesai memandikan Satsuki saat ku dengar ringtone ponselku berbunyi pertanda ada telepon masuk. Aku membaringkan Satsuki di ranjang bayi kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa aku raih ponselku yang ku letakan di ranjang tidur Sasuke. Aku berharap itu telpon dari Sasuke.

_Calling…_

_Ayame-san_

Ku lihat di layar ponsel, Ayame-san yang menelponku. Buru-buru aku tekan tombol untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo," uncapku.

"Selamat siang, apa Anda keluarga dari Ayame-san?" kata suara di seberang telepon.

"Ya, saya saudaranya. Memangnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ayame-san?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Begini, kebetulan saya menemukannya pingsan di jalanan. Lalu saya membawa dia ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri. Lalu saat saya lihat dari ponselnya, Anda ada dalam daftar keluarganya, jadi saya menghubungi Anda,"

"Apa? Baiklah saya segera kesana. Terima kasih banyak," aku menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Seperti biasa, aku menyuruh Tenten untuk menjaga Satsuki. Lalu aku pun bersiap-siap menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di kamar tempat Ayame-san dirawat, aku menemui orang yang tadi menelponku. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang baik hati. Namun karena ada urusan lain dan aku sebagai keluarga Ayame-san sudah datang, maka dia pun permisi untuk pulang. Tak lupa aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya karena telah menolong Ayame-san.

Perlahan aku membuka kamar pasien tempat Ayame-san kini terbaring disana. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk menuju tepi ranjang. Ku lihat wajah Ayame-san yang pucat dan terlihat lelah. Seperti yang dokter katakan, Ayame-san hanya kelelahan. Wajar sih menurutku, dia selalu saja memaksakan diri selelah apapun dia. Terlebih lagi Mikoto-sama tidak memberikan banyak waktu istirahat untuknya. Akhirnya sampai terjadi kejadian seperti ini.

Sepertinya untuk sehari atau dua hari ini Ayame-san harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ayame-san di rumah sakit sendirian. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Satsuki? Sasuke yang sedang kesal tidak akan mau untuk menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis. Tidak mungkin juga aku membawa Satsuki untuk bermalam di rumah sakit. Terlalu bahaya mengingat bayi seperti dia belum tentu memiliki daya tahan yang kuat untuk melawan berbagai virus yang ada di rumah sakit seperti ini. Sepertinya aku harus minta tolong pada Tenten lagi.

"Hallo, Tenten?" sapaku di telepon.

"Ya, Sakura. Ada apa? Kalau kau mau tanya Satsuki sedang apa, dia baru saja tidur," kata Tenten di seberang telepon.

"Baguslah kalau dia sedang tidur. Tapi bukan itu yang mau aku tanyakan,"

"Eh? Lalu apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Err.. apa kau bisa menginap di situ malam ini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ayame-san sendirian di rumah sakit. Tapi kau juga tahu aku tidak bisa menelantarkan Satsuki. Aku mohon.. kau bisa 'kan menginap di situ untuk malam ini?" tanyaku dengan suara memelas.

"Bagaimana ya Sakura, tapi 'kan-"

"Ku mohon, Tenten. Jaga Satsuki untuk malam ini yah…"

"Baiklah, tapi untuk malam ini saja ya,"

"Terima kasih ya, kau memang sahabat terbaikku," kataku dengan senang.

Setelah aku mematikan teleponku, ku lihat Ayame-san mulai sadar. Mungkin dia sedikit terganggu dengan percakapan telponku tadi.

"Ini dimana, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya pening.

"Di rumah sakit," jawabku.

Syukurlah, Ayame-san sudah sadar. Setelah ini dia harus banyak istirahat supaya bisa kembali bekerja. Semoga besok dia sudah boleh pulang sehingga aku tidak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Satsuki lebih lama lagi. Tunggu! Kenapa aku memikirkan Sasuke dan Satsuki terus sih? Sekarang aku jadi merasa seperti seorang istri yang khawatir ketika meninggalkan Suami dan anaknya. Heh! Sebentar! Suami? Anak? Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi suamiku? Kyaaaa~

Ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Apa sih yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Lagi pula Satsuki juga bukan anakku. Tapi… kalau dipikir-pikir, kehidupanku dengan Sasuke memang sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Dengan tetap menggaris bawahi hubungan seks yang kami jalani tentunya. Rasanya aku seperti benar-benar sudah berkeluarga.

Aku jadi ingat kata-kata Sasuke yang waktu itu.

"_Mulai hari ini, mari kita bangun keluarga kecil kita. Hanya kau, aku, dan Satsuki,"_

Rasanya dia sudah semakin dewasa. Tak terpikir olehku Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin karena selama ini aku terlalu mengganggapnya masih anak-anak hanya karena aku lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ternyata Sasukeku sudah dewasa.

"Sakura, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Ayame-san.

Seketika aku tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran anehku.

"Ah? Emm, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan sedikit gugup.

Hmm, memang ya, kalau aku sudah memikirkan Sasuke rasanya seperti lupa diri. Semakin lama memikirkan, maka akan semakin dalam pula perasaan yang ku miliki ini. Jadi, apa pun yang terjadi nantinya, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah jatuh hati padanya.

===000===

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke dari seberang teleponku.

"Di rumah sakit. Ayame-san sakit dan aku juga tidak bisa pulang untuk malam ini," jelasku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya, hah?" suara Sasuke terdengar kesal.

Sepertinya Sasuke baru saja pulang ke rumah dan mencariku.

"Sasuke-kun 'kan sedang sekolah. Mana bisa aku menelpon, 'kan bisa mengganggu," jawabku.

"Hah! Kau memang suka seenaknya sendiri!" Sasuke mematikan telponnya.

Hahhh, aku hampir lupa kalau dia sedang marah padaku. Memang sih aku sedikit keterlaluan karena terlalu menganggapnya masih anak-anak. Sekarang mungkin dia sedang kesal di kamarnya. Besok aku harus bicara dengannya. Mungkin aku juga harus menghilangkan peraturan untuk tidak menyentuhku selama ada ulangan. Toh selama ini dia memang pintar. Tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali meskipun dia tidak belajar. Mungkin permainan kami hanya perlu dikurangi. Bukan dibatasi.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Aku baru sadar kalau malam ini di rumah hanya ada Sasuke, Satsuki, dan Tenten. _Deg!_ Ku rasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku jadi begini. Kenapa aku jadi sedikit kesal setelah menyadari hal ini.

Ranjang bayi milik Satsuki masih berada di kamar Sasuke. Jika sekarang Tenten masih di situ dan Sasuke juga sedang berada di kamarnya, maka… saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam satu kamar. Akh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Walaupun mereka sedang berada dalam satu kamar, tidak mungkin Sasuke berbuat macam-macam. Terlebih lagi Tenten juga tidak akan menggoda Sasuke. Tapi… tapi, kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela. Rasanya tidak tenang.

Berbagai pikiran buruk terlintas di benakku. Aku takut. Sangat takut Sasuke berbuat seenaknya lagi. Seperti sebelum bersamaku dia juga bisa bercinta dengan siapa pun. Kenapa denganku ini? Rasanya benar-benar tidak rela. Perasaan cintaku kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Hatiku sempit dan tidak bisa berpikir logis. Hanya karena kekasihku bermalam bersama dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuatku resah seperti ini.

Hari semakin malam. Saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00. Aku gelisah. Entah kenapa berbagai pikiran aneh ada di benakku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tenten.

"Hallo," kataku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Apa Satsuki sudah tidur?" aku sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Belum. Ini baru saja aku buatkan susu. Sepertinya Satsuki tidak bisa tidur,"

"Eh? Begitu ya? Maaf ya merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura,"

"Lalu… dimana Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke ya? Tadi sepulang sekolah sih dia pulang ke rumah dan mencarimu. Tapi setelah itu dia pergi. Sampai sekarang belum kembali,"

"Eh? Sasuke belum pulang?"

"Ya. Tapi menurutku malam ini dia tidak akan pulang,"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti tahu 'kan kalau di rumah ini hanya ada aku, Satsuki, dan dia. Terlebih lagi, aku semenjak tadi berada di kamarnya karena harus menjaga Satsuki. Dia pasti merasa risih jika harus berada di rumah bersamaku. Jadi sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk tidur di luar,"

Mataku membulat. Sasuke tidur di luar karena merasa risih jika harus bermalam bersama Tenten. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Kau yakin Sasuke berpikir seperti itu, Tenten?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku sudah lumayan lama berkerja di keluarga Uchiha. Aku sedikit tahu sifat Tuan Muda. Di samping dia risih untuk bermalam bersamaku, dia juga pasti tidak pulang untuk menjaga perasaanmu. Dia pasti tidak ingin membuatmu berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya,"

Tubuhku seperti terpaku mendengarnya. Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke berpikir seperti itu? Sepertinya tadi aku telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang jahat karena telah berpikiran buruk pada kekasihku sendiri.

===000===

"Hallo, Naruto?" sapaku. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto karena semenjak tadi Sasuke tidak mengangkat teleponku. Mungkinkah Sasuke masih marah padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang.

"Hay, Sakura-chan. Tumben kau menghubungiku," kata Naruto dari seberang teleponku.

"Apa Sasuke-kun sedang bersamamu?" tanyaku.

"Teme ya? Malam ini dia memang tidur di rumahku. Sebentar, akan ku panggilkan,"

Jadi benar. Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara di seberang teleponku. Kali ini suara Sasuke.

"Kenapa berkali-kali ku telepon tidak diangkat?" tanyaku.

"Handphone-ku tertinggal di rumah," jawabnya malas.

"Begitu ya. Err.. Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau ke rumah sakit besok sepulang sekolah?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku.. Emm.. aku.. merindukanmu,"

"Hahh, pembohong," katanya masih dengan nada malas.

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya," dengan sedikit kesal, aku mematikan teleponku.

Sasuke memang seperti itu. Padahal 'kan aku serius mengatakannya.

Tapi… ternyata, dia benar-benar tidak pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya perkataan Tenten tadi ada benarnya. Haahh, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Saat ini aku jadi ingin memeluk Sasuke. Semoga pagi cepat datang.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar pasien yang kini sedang ditempati Ayame-san. Siapa yang malam-malam begini berkunjung? Perlahan ku buka pintu itu. Aku sangat terkejut. Sasuke!

Ku lirik jam dinding di kamar itu, sudah hampir pukul 24.00. sepertinya setelah aku menghubunginya, Sasuke langsung kemari.

Dengan sedikit bingung, aku langsung memeluknya. Sepertinya dia agak kaget dengan sikapku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku sedikit lirih karena takut membangunkan Ayame-san.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sekali lagi aku hanya menggeleng.

===000===

"Habiskan makananmu, Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal karena dari tadi aku memakan makananku dengan lambat.

Saat ini dia mengajakku makan di kantin rumah sakit. Aku memang belum makan dari tadi siang, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak lapar. Kami duduk di sudut kantin agar bisa berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Makanku sudah selesai. Emh.. kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa masuk ke kamar pasien? Bukannya jam besuk sudah ditutup?" tanyaku yang memang heran kenapa Sasuke bisa masuk kamar pasien tengah malam seperti ini.

"Rumah sakit ini 'kan milik pamanku,"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

Perlahan aku merapatkan diri pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Aku memeluk lengan kirinya dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu Sasuke. Rasanya aku memang merindukannya. Tak tahan aku menghadapi sikap dinginnya tiga hari ini.

"Jangan bersikap dingin padaku lagi," kataku dengan nada sebal. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitar kami yang memperhatikan sikap manjaku pada Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menyentuhmu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku 'kan hanya melarangmu untuk bercinta denganku selama kau ada ulangan. Bukan menyuruhmu menjauhiku,"

"Kau ini bodoh ya!" bentak Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukanku pada lengannya.

Hal itu membuatku sedikit terkejut dan aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu Sasuke. Terus terang aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke yang mengatakan aku bodoh.

"Tentu saja aku sedikit menjauhimu! Karena… jika aku menyentuhmu sedikit saja, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa berhenti dan ingin terus menyentuhmu," jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan rambut panjangku.

Mataku membulat. Benarkah Sasuke sampai seperti itu? Sepertinya aku banyak sekali melakukan kesalahan padanya beberapa hari ini. Seperti yang Sasuke bilang, aku memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tidak bisa mengerti dengan semua sikapmu. Aku terus saja berpikiran buruk atas semua perubahan sikapmu. Terlebih lagi untuk malam ini. Jujur aku sempat berpikiran buruk saat membayangkan kau bermalam di rumah dengan wanita lain. Maaf.. maafkan aku,"

Entah kenapa aku merasa egois. Aku yang terus menganggap Sasuke masih anak-anak ternyata sebenarnya malah aku tidak lebih dewasa dari Sasuke. Ternyata semakin dalam perasaan yang ku miliki pada Sasuke membuatku serakah. Seperti ingin memilikinya seorang diri tanpa berniat membaginya dengan siapa pun. Bahkan jika melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain pun akan membuatku kesal. Aku menjadi jahat.

"Maaf, aku rasa perasaanku yang semakin dalam padamu membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan sikapku. Aku menjadi serakah dan ingin memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku menjadi egois karena perasaan ini. Aku seperti ingin menguasai dan memilikimu seutuhnya untukku sendiri," kataku dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menyeka air mataku dengan jemarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menjadi serakah dan ingin memonopoliku. Karena aku memang milikmu. Hanya milikmu," katanya dengan nada lembut.

Hal itu membuat air mataku menjadi lebih deras. Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis dengan sedikit keras. Aku bahagia. Bahagia sekali. Sasuke adalah seseorang paling berharga yang sekarang ku milikki. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Untuk kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"He-hey, Sakura. Ini memalukan. Semua orang disini memperhatikan kita,"

"Biarkan saja," kataku di sela-sela tangisku yang keras.

===000===

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemaniku meskipun sudah berkali-kali aku larang. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang pasien milik Ayame-san. Sementara Sasuke duduk di sebelahku sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Rasanya nyaman duduk sambil dipeluk olehnya. Aku benar-benar sedang bahagia sekarang.

"Eng.. Sakura.." desis Ayame-san yang sepertinya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda! Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Ayame-san sedikit tekejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke disini.

"Hanya menemani Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tapi tidak baik jika Anda bermalam di rumah sakit. Mana boleh Anda tidak tidur semalaman. Sakura! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kalau Tuan Muda sakit bagaimana?"

Aku hanya menatap bingung pada Ayame-san. Di saat sakit pun dia masih sanggup memarahiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemani Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja, Sakura! Daripada Tuan Muda malam ini tidak tidur. Besok 'kan Tuan Muda harus sekolah. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini,"

"Eh? Mana bisa aku meninggalkan Ayame-san sendirian," protesku.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Daripada kau menyusahkan Tuan Muda,"

"Emh, baiklah,"

===000===

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali aku melihat jalanan dengan malas dari dalam mobil Sasuke yang terus melaju. Sementara pikiranku masih sibuk mengingat semua kejadian belakangan ini.

Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang tidak terduga. Namun aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang aku jalani. Rasanya semenjak bersama Sasuke banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi. Dan semua itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Hari ini juga, aku menjadi benar-benar yakin untuk terus mempertahankan keluarga kecilku dengan Sasuke. Seperti katanya, di keluarga kecil kami sekarang hanya ada aku, Sasuke, dan Satsuki.

Sepertinya aku pasrah pada takdir hidupku yang kini membawa perasaanku semakin dalam bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak keberatan selama hidupku ini ku jalani bersamanya. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh merasa begitu. Jika aku memang di takdirkan bersamanya, maka itu adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupku. Semoga kali ini kebahagiaan berpihak pada kami. Dan semoga takdir membawa kami untuk terus bisa menjalani hidup bersama.

Aku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku ketika ku rasa Sasuke tidak mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya. Jelas jalanan ini bukan arah menuju rumah. Dan sepertinya Sasuke tahu kalau aku sudah menyadari kalau ini bukan jalan pulang.

"Kau tidak mengira kita akan benar-benar pulang 'kan, sayang?" tanya Sasuke yang diiringi seringainya.

Sesaat otakku langsung bisa menangkap maksud buruk dari seringai itu.

"Hotel?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tepat sekali!" jawabnya pasti.

"Dasar pervert!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Berhubung hari ini kau sudah berpikiran buruk padaku, maka di permainan nanti kau yang harus memulainya duluan,"

"Hah? Aku tidak mauuu~ , itu memalukan!" bantahku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau memaafkanmu karena hari ini kau telah banyak mencurigaiku," kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?"

"Makanya, menurut sajalah," sekali lagi Sasuke mengacak pelan rambutku sambil menampakan seringainya lagi.

Duh, apalagi sih yang ingin Sasuke lakukan. Sepertinya kali ini juga akan menjadi malam yang berat untukku.

"Ah! Turunkan aku di sini! Lebih baik aku di rumah sakit saja daripada kau menyiksaku semalaman,"

Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan. Tangan kirinya kini bertengger di pahaku. Dia mengelusnya pelan dengan gerakan yang sensual.

"Gyaaaa~ mesum!" teriakku.

===000===

**~OWARI~**

**.**

Yap! Selesaaaai~ *digeplak gara2 ga ada lemon* wkwkwk

Gomen… saya lagi insap. #plak

Tapi kapan-kapan bikin lemon lagi koq. Tenang saja..

Anyway, gimana dengan fic ini? Saya tidak begitu serius membuatnya. Alurnya sepertinya terlalu cepat. Deskripsinya juga sangat kurang. Bahasanya juga aku buat santai seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan 'Wife in your life' yang bahasanya pun saya buat serius.

Tapi, fic ini… Gaje for ending.. *ngakak sendiri*

Gomen buat typo, saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan saat pengeditan.

.

.

Mind to review? ^ ^


End file.
